


Frankenstein's Day Off

by Hunter_X_Scarlette



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_X_Scarlette/pseuds/Hunter_X_Scarlette
Summary: Frankenstein has a day off and decides it's time for a little self care...
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Frankenstein's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic where Frankenstein masturbates...

A day alone with nothing to do.

Frankenstein does not experience many of these. Prior to Master’s return, he participated in many extracurricular activities. He kept busy with various networking or business trips, building and securing his other properties, amongst his continued search endeavors. Always something to keep himself occupied. When he started the process of owning property, several years after Master first disappeared, he didn’t know when Master would return, and as a human who didn’t age, Frankenstein couldn’t exactly stay in one place for too long at a time. A couple decades was pushing it, and over 800 years had passed. Therefore, he had established many lives and made even more connections in countless cities all over the world.

While chairman of Ye-Ran high school was his base of operations and cover, Ye-Ran is far from the only school he’d invested in. This was planned as such in preparation that no matter when or where he found him, Frankenstein would be ready. Ready with the normal life he wanted Master to be able to live.

Since Master’s first return, he had tasked his various ongoing endeavors to different associates he had met throughout the years and trusted. Of course with his more recent one, Tao was now the Chairman of Ye-Ran and Frankenstein had paused his research with the Union. Master was here and would thus receive the majority of his focus as planned and as he deserved. However on this day off, where Master made plans that didn’t include him, he was caught up on paperwork, no one needed anything from him, and he was home alone; he noticed his mind began to wander.

As Frankenstein sat idly at his desk, he clasped his hands behind his head and looked up and stared at the ceiling. He began to wonder what his master was thinking about right now. Was it about school? The children? The most recent paper Frankenstein wrote for him? Did he like the content of the paper? Did he understand it or question it at all? What did he think of Frankenstein’s answers to his questions? Were they too vague? Did he start considering things for himself or was it just a passing curiosity phase?

As time passed, Frankenstein’s thoughts began to drift to a different line of thinking. Would Master ever look at him with eyes full of desire? Does he even realize how desirable Frankenstein finds him?

He found himself thinking more and more about Master’s appearance, about the sound of his voice. He thought about how heartbroken he was when he thought he lost him to the nuke. How terribly he had missed him while he was asleep. How his very soul cried out for him in his absence every time he felt a moment of weakness in his absence. Screaming endlessly into the bond between them. Screaming or pleading things like, ‘Master, where are you!?’ ‘Master please come back!’ ‘Master.’

How terrified he felt that through the passage of time he would forget what Master looked like, what he sounded like, what he smelt like. How overjoyed and relieved he felt each time when Master finally returned. The sight, the sound, the smell of him, he hadn’t forgotten it at all, but it had diminished. Nothing compared to him being there in front of him to serve.

Now he couldn’t help but wonder, what would it be like, to taste him? What would like be like to touch him and to feel him?

While Frankenstein was lost in his thoughts, he felt his body beginning to react. He was getting horny.

Frankenstein sighed, “It has been a while since I’ve given you any attention, hasn’t it?” he asked looking down towards where his body’s physical reaction was strongest.

It had indeed been a while, since long before Master’s return. He had been so preoccupied dealing with more important things, he didn’t even consider finding time to take care of this reoccurring human problem of his.

He took a moment and listened, making sure the house was indeed empty.

Decision made he clapped his hands, “Alright, let’s indulge ourselves a bit shall we?” Frankenstein reached and used one hand opened a drawer, from within he pulled out a bottle of lotion and some tissues. With the other he undid the top of his pants to set free the part of himself that was already beginning to reach out itself, ready for the attention it wanted.

Frankenstein began to stroke slowly, closing his eyes letting himself focus on feeling the pleasurable sensation. It wasn’t long until he was fully erect and his body began to crave release. 

As time went on however, the simple stroking, it wasn’t enough. Frankenstein then allowed his mind imagine a scenario.

There was a table in the office behind him where Master had drank tea earlier that day. Frankenstein focused as he breathed in deeply through his nose. He didn’t have a werewolf sense of smell, however his senses were augmented to some degree. Knowing this, he could smell his master’s scent a mere few feet behind him as if he were still there drinking tea.

He felt a wave of heat course through his body.

He heard a clink of the teacup as it was returned to it’s saucer. He heard the chair as it slid back followed by the footsteps as Master approached him.

Frankenstein kept his eyes shut. He didn’t dare to open his eyes and break the illusion he was manifesting.

He turned his head as if to look up at the figure now standing to the right of his chair where Frankenstein sat stroking himself, pace slowly quickening. He felt his face flush as he looked at the crisp sharp image of Cadis Etrama di Raizel standing before him. Impeccable, everything about him. Eyes full of interest but not an ounce of judgement or disgust.

Watching Master watch him, he tightened his grip, stroking himself closer and closer to completion.

“Ahh, mmmhn,” Frankenstein began to moan. As his climax neared he began to pant. He could feel his composure failing as he readied the tissue in his other hand to catch what was soon to come.

Nearer and nearer. He was getting so close. One of his legs began to shake.

“Ahhhh,” he moaned again.

Right as he was about to go over the edge, “Frankenstein wait,” hearing Master speak caused a surge of energy to course through Frankenstein’s body, making him want to climax even more, but he would not disobey a direct command.

He immediately released his hand and grabbed the armrest his head slammed back against the chair’s headrest, “Hmmgggah!” His body began to burn as it trembled and bucked upwards. He missed the sensation, he desperately wanted to finish.

Eyes tearing up he returned his gaze to face towards those scarlet eyes and waited to see what would happen next. His body continuing to twitch as he let out a needy whine.

Master leaned forward until his head was right next to Frankenstein’s ear.

“May I?” he asked slowly reaching out his hand.

“Yes Master,” Frankenstein panted, “Please!” he said desperately.

Willing it to be true, Master grabbed him and began stroking. The strokes were sloppier than before, but that was to be expected. Master was much less experienced after all.

But Master holding him, stroking him, standing so close to him, “Hah, hah,” panting again, Frankenstein quickly climbed back to his peak.

“Master please,” he moaned desperately, “I’m going to-, I want to-”

Master looked down at him and began to pump more furiously, Frankenstein matched him bucking up to match each stroke. He was going to lose it, but still he waited starting to lose his sense of self until, “Cum Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein needed no further encouragement as he immediately reached his climax. His other hand quickly moved and caught the resulting fluids in the prepared tissues. Frankenstein’s eyes squeezed even tighter as his head reared back, his spine arched, and his whole body tensed and burned, feeling the release.

Aftershocks rippled through him. Waves of heat and ecstasy.

Frankenstein waited until his body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal before he opened his eyes. Whereas previously all that existed were him and Master, his open eyes saw the well decorated study shining with the afternoon sun coming through the window. It was in this beautiful space he found himself alone.

“Master,” he whispered to the empty room, his soul crying out in loneliness.

A moment of still silence passed before it was broken with, “Yes Frankenstein?” as Master responded hearing his call.

Snapping to his senses Frankenstein blushed profusely, “My apologies Master!” He attempted to regain some composure in his speech.

“I did not mean to open the bond. I am fine. Please, continue to enjoy your outing.” Frankenstein quickly finished cleaning himself up. Even though he was still technically alone in the room, he was appalled at himself for speaking to Master while in such a state.

“Are you certain Frankenstein?” Master asked warily his tone clearly contained some concern.

“Yes Master, do not worry yourself. I will see you when you’ve returned before dinner.”

There was a pause before he heard a mental sigh, “Very well Frankenstein,” and with that the connection was closed.

Frankenstein let out an exasperated sigh of his own as he slumped back into his chair and buried his face into his palms. He sat like that for a long moment before he felt himself form a small smile.

There was no need to feel the loneliness or anguish anymore. Master would respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed...


End file.
